


Didn't Know (I was in love)

by catacoons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catacoons/pseuds/catacoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the song fairytale by alexander rybak<br/>song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtj3k_thBE4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know (I was in love)

          The days had started to pass in slow-motion, and I couldn’t seem to find it in myself to try and go on much more. It had become an endless cycle of wake up, roll out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. Take a shower, throw on some clothes, make breakfast while combing my hair. Eat breakfast and then brush my teeth. Toss on a jacket and slip on my shoes, check for any mail on my way out of the complex, and walk the few blocks.

 

Work till one, punch out for lunch. Walk across the street or take a quick trip on the subway to one of a few various locations, grab something to eat. If walked to the place, eat there quick before heading back. If taken the subway, take it with you as you return and eat it on the way. Sometimes I might have a bit of my drink left when I go back to work, so I’ll bring it with my to my office to sip on, it the only noise in the soundless room, cubicles all around silent aside from the quiet tacking of fingers on keyboards and clicks of mouses. There’d be the occasional shifting in a chair, sniffle or cough, otherwise it’s dead quiet.

 

After a few more hours, I’d clock out for the day and walk home. Check for mail again, seeing an ad or two and taking them with me as I plod up the stairs. It would be just as quiet at home as it was at work, so when I got into my apartment I would flick on the radio sitting on a small table near the door. I’d drop my keys in the small dish on the kitchen counter, tossing my coat over the back of my couch. I’d sit down in front of my computer and check Facebook, Twitter, various other sites before starting on dinner and eating in front of the T.V. When all that was done, I would either go to sleep or read for a while, usually falling asleep in my chair when I’d do so.

 

One day was different, though. On my way to work, I saw you, standing there and seemingly dancing through the busy streets, waltzing your way across boulevards and sashaying down avenues. Your presence was one much missed from when I was young, and brought me back to a time where I felt life was wonderful, perfect even.

 

She was a girl, my friend, and I knew from the start I had to be with her. Not just as friends, no, I needed her to be mine. After a short while I’d finally managed to build up enough courage and face the monster head-on, taking the bull by the horns, some might say. She’d known since forever, as well, and accepted graciously. It was a blessing, and we were in heaven.

 

We were so blinded by the fact that it was so fantastic at the start, it would soon crumble beneath us. Weeks turned to months, and a short few at that. The fighting started quickly afterwards, building up from small arguments to full-blown shout-matches. It was one night where I knew I’d crossed the line and tossed one too many heated insults and accusations at her that she’d left with the door slamming behind her.

 

I hadn’t realized that what I’d done was wrong, we’d left before. She’d always come back and I’d welcome her with open arms and small kisses. She didn’t show up the next morning. She never came back. I couldn’t ever find her, but I knew if I did that we’d start all over again, brand new. Now I’m not so sure, she’s such a faint memory and those I do remember are tainted with the venom of exchanged words of hate and regret.

 

I’d never be able to forget her, she was everything for me for the longest time, she was my first. She was the one who’d hurt me the most, but faint pieces remained and told me that she was the one who could make me feel better than anything. She brought me to a place far above that of anything that could hurt me here, and cradled me close, protecting me. It was then that she’d drop me down to the ground below, leaving me there for a while before coming back and walking with me, repeating it over and over.

 

You reminded me so much of her, and it was then that I realized you weren’t there; you were her. You were a fairy tale, you were more than anything I could ever dream for. You were my all, and I thought that I was too. Sadly enough, I knew I’d never be enough for you, I knew it from day one. You knew it too, but pitied me too much to not give me a chance. I knew from the start that we’d never make it, but _maybe_  if I hoped enough…

 

Sadly, that’s not the way love works.


End file.
